Night Troubles
by Witchisis
Summary: A new couple who moved in to a cheapest apartment to have sleepless nights and hauntings for the rest of their lives.


William and Starrlin Brennan walked into Woods Apartment in Arvada Street, Colorado Springs. They had just been married and since they are financially tight, they had decided to get a smaller and cheaper apartment.

Though it doesn't look inviting with the off white walls; small pieces of plasters chipped off and off white carpet with yellowing stains, the place was still clean and the fast foods and restaurants are located nearby.

That evening, the couple moved into the greenish yellow building. They unpacked their bags and cleaned their new home till it was late. Yawning, they decided to call it a night.

As they were sleeping, Star awoke suddenly upon hearing a loud thud coming from behind her walls. She heard someone screaming and things being thrown around. She could make out the rough voice of a man and the shrieking voice of a woman.

Star glanced at the table clock and saw it was already three in the morning. Being a light sleeper, she knew she couldn't sleep hearing the rackets and decided to sleep on the couch in the living room. 'Hope the couple would work it out soon,' she muttered as she took her pillows and blanket to the living room.

The next day, she related the incident to her husband. 'Let them be.' he replied uninterested. 'I rather not meddle in their affairs and we had just moved here.' he said. Star didn't argue and after their breakfast, both of them separated leaving for work.

She returned home in the evening and found William sitting on the couch, watching the news. She asked him to order chinese takeover and left to get a nice warm shower. After their meal, they went off to bed.

Once again, Star awoke in the middle of the night hearing the same loud banging upon the walls. She heard the hoarse voice of the man screaming and the woman shrieking and sobbing loudly. They were cursing at each other and the sounds of metal were heard being thrown around.

Fear crept through her heart and she tried shaking Will awake. 'Honey, wake up. Will, I think something is happening to our neighbors.' she whispered loudly.

Will groaned, tossing in bed. Just then a loud bloodcurdling scream echoed from behind the walls and Will woke up, startled.

'What the hell was that?!' he asked, breaking into cold sweat. 'Will, I think the man is abusing his wife.' Star whispered, her voice trembling as she held her husband's arm, staring at the wall as if she could look through it.

'This is what I get from cheap apartments.' Will breathed angrily, not listening to Star.

The sound was getting louder and crazier, and the walls were banged repeatedly. It seems like almost the whole wall was going to collapse on them. Will was getting very impatient but not wanting to meddle with their affairs, he held Star and sat silently, listening and waiting for them to stop.

Finally, an hour later, the sounds and banging stopped. It became extremely quiet like it never happened. Will glanced at the clock on the bed side table. It read four in the morning. There were only a few hours of sleep before they had to get up for work. Pulling the covers over Star, he tucked her in bed and cuddled with her, soon drifting off to sleep.

That evening, after dinner, in a restaurant, near their apartment, the couple returned back to find three luggage and some items outside their apartment door. A man and a lady, carrying a small boy in her arms greeted them, introducing themselves as their new neighbors.

'But I thought we already have a neighbor.' Starr said. The man shook his head and told them that they had just moved in.

Surprised and shocked, Will and Star climbed down the steep stairs and enquired the manager about their new neighbors and he confirmed it with a smile across his face.

'But what happened to the previous neighbor?' asked Star, worriedly.

'What previous neighbor? That room has been empty since before you moved in.' he replied, confused.

'We heard those commotions last night. A man and woman were fighting horribly. They were making such a ruckus, and it frightened my wife. Don't tell me you didn't hear all that? I thought the wall was going to fall apart.' Will stared at the manager angrily.

'They even started their fight at the same time. I woke up at three in the morning exactly on two nights since we moved here!' Star added.

Shocked, the manager gave them a frightening look. For a moment he stood there silently then he narrated to them the incident that took place several years ago.

'Some years back a couple moved in here, staying in the room beside yours. The man was a drunken gambler and he used to demand money from his wife. One night, his wife finally refused him and they started arguing. The argument turned into an ugly fight with the man finally smashing his wife's head onto the wall repeatedly. She died after putting up a struggle,' he paused for a moment, letting the words take an effect upon the newly wed couple, before continuing.

'When the man sobered, he finally realized what he had done. In a state of shock and confusion, he stabbed himself with a kitchen knife. Days later, the police checked in after a neighbor complaint of a bad smell. They found the couple in a state of decomposition.'

Will and Star glanced at each other, surprised. Initially they decided to move to another apartment but since their new neighbor moved in, mysteriously, the terrifying sounds disappeared.


End file.
